Mr Dark's Side of the Story
by Ryan JL
Summary: This is a simple story written some time ago of the first game, only from Mr. Dark's point of view. It follows the game from beginning to end in a summary of sorts with some of Mr. Dark's thoughts and dialog, and what I imagined he'd see or hear.


_**I wrote this a while ago. It's really just a re-write of the first Rayman game from Mr. Dark's point of view.  
**_

* * *

**Mr. Dark's Side of the Story**

Mr. Dark did it! He stole the Protoon, and now it was here, in his palace built upon the mountain tops of Candy Chateau. He was able to get away with it too, or so he thought. News came to his ears of a new hero being praised in the Dream Forest. This hero was known by one name only, Rayman. Mr. Dark couldn't believe it, this person had actually fought through his army of foot soldiers, by himself! He figured the two Moskitos of the forest would destroy this "hero". Oh, they will, and Mr. Dark would be allowed to carry on with his evil and mysterious plot.

It was a few days later when Mr. Dark heard the story. Rayman had managed to fight off the two Moskitos within the Dream Forest. He couldn't believe it! One of the Moskitos even turned and helped Rayman pass through the watery edge of Anguish Lagoon! How did he manage to do this?! Mr. Dark knows of another enemy though. His friend, Mr. Sax, will finish Rayman off, and destroy the "hero". His plans will carry on with no interruptions.

A few more days later, Mr. Dark had heard the Rayman just passed through Band Land, and defeated Mr. Sax! How could this being just suddenly pop up out of nowhere, and fight his way past Mr. Sax and all the members of his and Mr. Dark's armies? Now, he was even hearing news that Rayman had gathered several of the keys needed to enter Candy Chateau. Rayman somehow managed to do this by freeing the Electoons Mr. Dark had told his armies to look for and hold prisoner. Mr. Dark expected Mr. Stone, who lived in the Blue Mountains, to stop this "hero". Mr. Stone was strong, a giant beast made up of pure rock. No mortal would be able to stop such a creature!

Two more days passed, and another story came to Mr. Dark's ears. Rayman had fought Mr. Stone in battle, and defeated him! Mister Dark learned of another person at this time though. Betilla, who he had fought and beaten while trying to steal the Protoon, has helped Rayman by giving him new powers. So this was the reason why Rayman could fight his way through all the armies and leaders of the land, this fairy was aiding him! Mr. Dark would kidnap Betilla, and then we'll see Rayman's defeat when he reaches those in Picture City.  
Mr. Dark temporarily left his palace in Candy Chateau and headed to the place where Betilla lived. It was night, and she was asleep when he came. He hid in the shadows and captured Betilla the Fairy as she slept. He imprisoned her within a bubble of magical dark energy, so that she couldn't escape. "Let's see how this hero of yours can save you and your friends now"

A few more days passed, and another messenger came. He told Mister Dark of Space Mama's defeat. Rayman had fought his way through Picture City, and has gathered more of the key medallions needed to enter Candy Chateau. How?! How did he do it? Betilla was no longer there to help him by giving him new powers! There was one last person who had the chance of destroying Rayman before he could reach Mr. Dark's palace amongst the candy mountain tops, Mr. Scops the Giant Scorpion. He lived within the caves, which where named after him. He killed nearly anyone who dared to get in his way. There were also other creatures, who lived within the darkness of the caves, who would get in Rayman's way.

A week passed, and Rayman was now within the borders of Candy Chateau, on his way toward Mister Dark's front door. This person managed to do it, he fought his way all through the Dream Forest, Band Land, the Blue Mountains, Picture City, and the Caves of Scops. He was now here to free Betilla and the Protoon. Mr. Dark sent out his army of clowns to stop Rayman from progressing any further, but Rayman was a one-man-army! The army of clowns were defeated, and soon Rayman was virtually on Mr. Dark's doorstep! "Oh no, you won't stop me." Mr. Dark appeared before Rayman for the first time, and using his dark magic, he created an evil clone. The clone chased after Rayman, one touch and both would be gone. Mister Dark laughed as he watched Rayman run from the clone. But then by breaking through to an area where the clone couldn't reach, he defeated him. "I see you have have plenty of tricks, though you have no sleeves. So do I." Mister Dark cast a series of spells on Rayman. First, he'd try some "reverse psychology". When Rayman would want to walk left, he'd travel right. When he wanted to travel right, he'd go left. His sense of direction was reversed. Rayman was smart enough though, and broke the spell.

Mister Dark tried another spell. Now, Rayman would run and wouldn't be able to stop. He'd run full speed into danger. Rayman survived that as well, and broke the spell. "ENOUGH!! I put an end to this now!" Mr. Dark took away Rayman's only attack, his throwing fist. Rayman was transported within the palace.

The weapon dangled upon a rope. Rayman would reach for it and Mr. Dark would pull it away. He laughed at the site of Rayman's foolish attempts to get his fist back. Later, Mr. Dark decided he'd have a bit of fun. Mister Dark made Rayman "dance" to his fire attacks. After a bit of enjoyment, he became bored, and decided to finish Rayman off once and for all. He created a ring of fire around Rayman and made it slowly close in on him. "Good-bye Rayman," he said as he watched Rayman stand hopelessly in the center of the ring.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, two Electoons came. They took Rayman's fist from the rope in hung upon, and gave it back to their hero. They were returning the favor that Rayman gave by freeing them from their prison. The ring of fire was extinguished, for the fist gave off an unknown sort of magical energy. Mister Dark became frightened at the sight of this, and decided it was best for his own health that he quit fighting the battle now.

He sent in three mutations, created using magic. They were mixes between the others that Rayman fought before. They had agreed to let Mr. Dark clone them magically and use them to make three new monsters, of great power. Rayman defeated the first two. Mr. Dark helped the last by using his magic to shrink Rayman's size so he can't hit the monster's head. The third monster was defeated though, some how. A time of defeat came for Mr. Dark. He abandoned his palace as Rayman freed the Protoon and Betilla the Fairy.  
Mr. Dark looked back upon Candy Chateau, in defeat, and saw the fireworks in the distance. A giant celebration was being held for Rayman's victory. The so-called "great hero" had done it. He saved them all and stopped Mr. Dark's mysterious plot.


End file.
